A Whole New World
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Bella get's attack by Victoria after Jacob tells her to never come or she is going to get hurt and is saved by someone unlikely.


Summary: Bella get's attack by Victoria after Jacob tells her to never come or she is going to get hurt and is saved by someone unlikely. She becomes a vampire and her maker is only pleased to have her finally beside him. He has been waiting for her for a very long time.

Ten Years before Vampires came out of the closet.

One-shot

She drove down the road with tears streaming down her face. Jacob had been her last hope for everything. But now he had used the same words as Edward. She felt hatred rear its ugly head within her at him and all his wannabe friends. Night had fallen as she drove, barely paying attention to what she was doing.

A short scream tore from her voice as something hit the side of her truck and made it swerve and drive off the side of the road hitting a tree hard. She gasped as her head hit the steering wheel along with her chest. Pain exploded within her fast as she gasped for air.

Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked to clear her vision. Once cleared, she unbuckled her seat belt fast and moaned at the pain racking her body. What she didn't expect was for her truck door to be ripped off the hinges and for her to be grabbed by the throat and tossed out. A grunt of agony left her as she hit a tree hard.

Glancing up, a gasp tore from her as she saw Victoria watching her with a deadly smirk upon her face and her eyes black as the night. She felt something sticky and wet dripping down the side of her face and she knew it was blood cause she could smell it. Her back was in pain and glancing down, a groan left her lips as she saw a small branch sticking out of her shoulder.

"Poor defenseless Bella. The mutt no longer wants you around. He has finally realized that you weren't worth protecting anymore just like Edward did." Grinned Victoria as she approached her slowly with hatred and bloodlust in her eyes.

"Go to hell." Bella winced in pain again and gasped as she was grabbed by the throat and lifted up in the air.

"How could that boy ever kill my James for someone as pathetic as you?" Victoria hissed and tightened her grip causing Bella to gasp in pain.

"I don't know. You tell me?" Bella spat at her but wished she hadn't as she was thrown to the ground and kicked across the ground and into another tree.

She spat out blood from her mouth and gasped for air finding it hard to breathe, and from Victoria's insane gleeful laughter, she knew her ribs were cracked and one was jabbing into her lung. She sighed and just laid there as a few tears slipped down her face. She knew she was going to die here and now and refused to move.

"Ahhh… has little Bella finally realized she is going to die here and no one will care about it and will forget all about her." Tsked Victoria with a cruel smile upon her face as she hovered over Bella.

Bella stared unblinking as she accepted her death. Victoria leaned down and opened her mouth to sink her teeth into Bella's throat but her head snapped up as a loud challenging growl sounded.

Her wild eyes locked with enraged ones. Moving fast, she went to crush Bella's throat but found a hand suddenly wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the ground. She shook as she saw her death in the powerful and ancient one's eyes. She let loose one scream as she was beheaded.

Bella smelled smoke faintly and was slowly loosing consciousness to the real world. She was barely aware of someone gently picking her up to lean against a well muscled toned chest.

"Isabella." Spoke a deep Roman male accented voice as her head was tilted up and her eyes, that she could barely see out of, locked with pure silver/green ones.

"I will give you a choice. I watched you for some time. You have suffered heartbreak, betrayal and abandonment. You face your enemy without fear and loved someone with all your heart that was damned," He paused as he moved her bloodied hair from her face, "Could you give me the same chance to hold your heart? Could you be a companion of death, someone that has taken many lives and caused over two thousand years worth of bloodshed? Could you walk through the night as the mate of Death? Could you leave behind your old life and live a new one with me?" He finished as he kept her awake and kept her eyes locked with his.

Bella looked up to him and knew he was asking her to leave everyone behind. He was offering her a new life to start anew. Remembering that no one cared about her, she weakly nodded her head to him, "I accept." She spoke with pain as more pain filled her body.

"You are mine." He spoke moved fast biting into her neck fast. He couldn't help but moan at her taste. He drank and drank till barely any blood was left inside her body. Moving, he bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth and smiled as she automatically began to drink from his wrist taking his blood inside of her body.

Once she had enough, he pulled away and picked her up darting into the forest fast as he could, which was impossible to see. He came to a clearing and dug her a grave with ease and laid her down inside of it barely covering her up.

Turning, he used his speed and got to her home in record of time. Knocking, he quickly glamoured her father into letting him into the house. Packing Bella some clothes for a new change out of her destroyed clothes. Going back downstairs, he glamoured Charlie into beginning Bella's funeral preparations. He had already made a tip to the cops with directions to Bella's destroyed and bloodied truck

He left her home and ran back to where he had laid her down. Hiding the stuff he grabbed, he crawled in with her and covered both of them up. He could feel his mate's power and strength and had to smirk. His mate was going to be very powerful and would stand with pride by his side. Though, if he ever met the Cullens, he was going to destroy the boy Edward, that had tossed her away with no problem.

Closing his eyes, he went into down time as he awaited for the sun to come up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

**Next Night**

He stood over her grave and waited for her to awaken to her new life. He perked up as he heard her shifting beneath the dirt and watched as her hands slowly pushed through the surface. Leaning over, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to through the dirt and to stand on her feet.

She was coughing and shaking with a small whimper. Her semi wild eyes locked with his as she slowly calmed down. He sent her a wave of calm through their bond as she relaxed and looked around with her new eyesight.

Bringing his wrist to his mouth, he lengthened his fangs and bit open his wrist. Her head snapped towards him as she smelled his blood. Her own fangs lengthened and it turned him on, causing desire to flow through him fast and hard.

"Drink and complete the bond." he ordered her with a kind yet firm nod of his head.

She wasted no time and drank from him. Not even once hesitating, she began to drink deeply making a small moan in the back of her throat.

He couldn't help but smile in pride as she didn't once disobey him. He stroked the back of her matted hair and pulled her closer to him. Once he knew she had the required amount, he pulled her back from him, letting his wrist heal. His blood coated her mouth turning them a deep crimson. Bending down, he gently lapped up the blood covering her mouth making her shiver and moan slightly.

"Come, there is a stream and lake near. You need to wash and change your clothes." He tugged her to follow him which she did without a fault. He picked up the bag and guided her to the lake.

Once she saw the lake, she wasted no time in ripping away her ruined clothes and diving right into the water, surfacing with a pleased mew of pleasure.

**Three hours later **

She was cleaned and changed with her shoes on and hair combed. She now stood in front of her maker with an eager look to be fed.

He held out his hand for her to take which she did with a smile. Moving, he picked her up and darted off to find their first meal.

He had found a couple walking together and sat her down as they both approached the other two with smiles.

Bella walked forward causing him to tense and watch her carefully and with curiosity. He had easily already glamoured the female.

"Your neck hurts and you asked me to make it all better for you." Bella spoke a soft smooth voice locking her eyes onto the male's eyes.

"My neck hurts, could you make it all better for me please?" asked the male with a dazed look, shocking her maker.

"With pleasure." Bella's fangs slid out as she bit right into his throat and began drinking from him pulling him closer as his warm virgin blood slid down her throat.

He was pleased and shocked that she knew how to glamour already. A small chuckle left his throat at this. His mate was very surprising and talented more than anyone he has ever seen. Even his first childe was never this way; talented or well controlled for a new born.

He quickly fed from the female before pulling away and watching as his young mate pulled back and both sent their meals on their way. Pulling her into his arms, he covered her mouth with his and growled in pleasure as she kissed him back accepting her role as his mate.

He pulled her tighter into his arms as she moaned softly and arched into his hold. His hand traveled up and tangled in her silky soft locks pulling her even closer as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her.

"So, what is the name of my master, maker and mate?" She pulled back with a playful look upon her beautiful face.

"Godric Brignate and you are now Isabella Marie Brignate." Godric stroked her neck softly with his fingers and smiled as she purred in pleasure and happiness.

**Ten Years Later**

Godric frowned as he ran across the ground fast. He could sense that his childe had already rescued Miss Stackhouse and was on the roof with her avoiding the werewolves. He wrinkled his nose and was thankful he had sent his mate somewhere else to do her own job.

After the betrayal of her best friend, she had grown very hostile towards all werewolves and werewolf shifters. He had no doubt she would have sped past and slaughtered them in all in her wake.

Moving fast, he jumped and landed on the roof that held his childe shocking him and Miss Stackhouse.

"Godric? I thought you were in Dallas still?" Eric frowned at him in pure shock at seeing his maker.

"I felt yours and Pam's distress." He nodded to his childe and gave Miss Stackhouse a nod as well. He perked up as he felt his mate had almost has reached her destination. He kinda felt a brief moment of pity for Hector's guards holding and torturing Pamela. His mate was not going to show mercy on those that have hurt someone that was part of their nest/family.

"The Magister has Pamela. I have two days to prove my innocence or she dies. The queen framed me placing Vampire blood inside my bar/club." Eric held a pained look upon his face as Godric nodded to him slowly.

"She will be just fine, I assure you my Childe. And Sophie-Ann will pay." Godric spoke in his natural deep voice and nodded his head.

"Eric, I know who is leading the marked Werewolves." Sookie spoke catching their attention fast and quick.

"Who?" Demanded Godric with a low growl for he had been hunting them for a very long time now.

"A vampire named Russell Edgington." She answered as both froze in pure shock at her words.

"That rat bastard!" Eric nearly roared with his rage and hatred.

"He is going to be begging for death by the time I get done with him. He has killed more than enough innocents and has killed our own kind." Snarled Godric with a cold look upon his face.

"We should get going before they find us." Sookie nodded hinting towards the howling werewolves.

"Let's get to my home. Your childe should be arriving there shortly." Godric nodded as Eric picked up Sookie and both took off faster than lightening.

**With Pam**

She released a small moan of pain at her silver inflicted wounds.

"_The bitch Queen better hope like hell that I never get her hands on her." _Pam though as more pain racked her body and a guard laughed at her.

Hearing commotion upstairs, she and the four guards looked up as a Vampire came flying down the stairs with a stake in his chest. He died screaming painfully before a blur sped down and beheaded the others faster than she could blink.

Once they were dead the blur stopped and stood in front of her with calculating gold eyes. It was a female vampire and from the smell of her she was only about ten years into her undead life.

"Pamela? Eric Northman's Childe?" Her head cocked to the side, glancing over Pam, slowly taking in her wounds.

"Yes. You should not be here. You're going to get yourself killed." Pam looked at the youngling with concern.

"If Hector tries to kill me, my mate will have his head faster than anyone could blink. Plus you're my family/nest mate. Surely you can smell who my maker and mate is." She walked towards her with Eric's sword in her hand and began untying her ropes.

Pam took in a deep breath and froze as she recognized Her Grandmaker's Scent all over this female. He was her maker and her mate. She was now Eric's sister by blood and her Aunt.

"You're my Aunt. Godric's Mate and childe. Eric's sister by blood." Pam gave her a bow of respect, even though she was younger, she was still higher than her being Eric's sister and Godric her maker's mate.

"Come. Let's got out of here." She nodded her head and made Pam lean more on her.

"What's your name?" Smiled Pam at her with a soft look.

"You can call me Bella." Bella nodded her head as they both took off fast.

**With Godric **

All three jumped up as the door was tossed open and closed.

Godric sighed and scanned Bella's body for any wounds. Though her clothes were covered in blood and she had some on her skin, she had no wounds.

He watched as she helped Pam lay down on the couch. She moved fast as she collected a wash clothe and a bowl of warm water. She cleaned Pamela's wounds and wiped the other blood off of her. She was acting like an over protective mother.

She met his gaze as she held up her hand asking for permission. He gave her a small nod as she lengthened her fangs and bit open her wrist and placed it on Pamela's mouth letting her drink.

Eric went to go forward but was hissed at by her as she growled and crouched as Pamela drank from her, causing Eric to snarl and Godric to narrow his eyes.

"Leave it my Childe. Take in her scent and think twice before you attack." Godric with a low warning in his tone.

Eric froze and took a deep breath and gave his maker a bow of sorry for almost attacking his Mate and childe. The Female was his new sister and His Makers mate. He saw she was only reacting to protect a member of their nest/family. He watched as she slowly petted back Pamela's hair as she slowly released her wrist from her mouth.

Pamela suddenly went into down time as her wounds healed slowly but fast at the same time. Bella stood and faced her mate and brother ignoring the other one for now.

"Eric, my childe, this is my Mate/ Childe Isabella Marie Brignate but she goes by Bella and she is your new sister/mother. Isabella, my beloved one, this is my first childe Eric and your brother/son." Godric introduced them with a nod of his head to her and him.

"I am sorry for snapping at you my son/brother. I was being over protective. She did not deserve what they were doing to her. None survived and I used your sword." She nodded slowly but gained a sheepish look upon her face as she pointed to the love seat which held his huge ass sword.

"That is fine. I am sorry, as well. I do not like seeing my Childe in pain. She is my one and only childe." Eric smiled at her in return with an amused a look as she started to chuckle.

"Trust me Viking. He has more of an over protective streak than you do. So, I am used to it." Bella waved her hand in Godric's direction who gave her a deadly smirk and shrugged his shoulder.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie walked forward with a smile upon her face towards Bella.

Bella looked her over and snorted at her outfit. She sniffed the air a little and frowned as she caught a scent. Inhaling deeply with her eyes closed, she froze as the scent hit her full force. Snapping open her eyes, she bared her fangs and lunged at her but was caught around the middle by her mate. She started to hiss and growl at Sookie and struggled in her Mate's arms. She wanted to rip the female's throat out.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked a concerned Eric with a frown upon his face.

"She smells like Werewolves!" Bella snarled and she hissed at Sookie coldly.

"Bella has a deep hatred for Werewolves and werewolve shifters. She was betrayed a while ago and has never dropped her grudge." Godric explained as he restrained his mate from ripping out Miss Stackhouse's throat.

"Sookie, go to the room on the left and shower please.' Eric gave a nod of understanding to his maker.

"Ok." Sookie ran past them and into the room fast shutting the door hard.

"I am going to take her to shower and change and calm her down. True bloods are in the fridge for when Pamela wakes up." Godric gave his Childe a nod of his head as he picked his hissing mate up.

"Thanks and very well." Eric nodded his head and sat beside his childe.

Godric carried Bella to his room and shut the door. He carried the still hissing Bella to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. She had her arms crossed and was glaring. She was clearly unhappy.

"Hush. She was only around them because she was looking for someone she loved." He placed his finger on her lips to stop her hissing.

She huffed as he started the shower and watched as she stood and undressed before stepping in, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave a chuckle and stripped out of his own clothes and stepped in behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against his chest nuzzling her neck.

Bella moaned as he nipped her neck causing her to arch. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts and started to massage them. She shuddered in pleasure against him and mewed in desire.

Godric gave a low growl as she reacted to his touch so eagerly. He was pleased that she reacted to him so well. Moving one hand away from her left breast, he ignored her whine of protest. But she gasped and moaned as he thrust it into her hard and rough and started to move in and out of her.

"Godric. Părăsiţi sâcâială mine şi -mi iau!" **(Godric. Quit teasing me and take me!)** She begged, her voice thick with desire as she switched her language over to Romanian.

Growling, he turned her around and shoved her against the wall and lifted her, making her wrap her long legs around his waist.

"Vi se cere pentru el dragostea mea." **(You asked for it my love.)** He growled low in his throat back to her as he thrust into her hard and fast starting a fast and rough pace as she moaned.

Bella arched and dug her nails into his shoulders as her mate pounded into her with no remorse. Tossing her head back she mewed and moaned in pleasure.

"Mai greu! Mai repede!" **(Harder! Faster!)** She shouted in desire as she raked her nails down his back as he moved harder within her causing her to shriek with pleasure.

" Vă aparţin la mine! Tot ceea ce este de tine este al meu! Sunteti mea amice! Al meu să te pui ca vedea de cuviinta!" **(You belong to me! Everything that is you is mine! You are my mate! Mine to fuck as I see fit!)** He growled out as he felt her start to tighten around him, her release coming fast.

"Yours! Only Yours!" She screamed out loud as she released and screamed again as she felt him bite her on top of her left breast, drinking from her.

Moving fast, she struck him fast and bit into his neck drinking from him, causing him to shout in ancient Roman as he released deep within her.

Moving slowly, she removed her fangs and licked his wound clean as it healed. Leaning her head down, she rested her nose in the crook of his neck as he gently kissed her cheek and top of her head.

Godric slowly pulled out of her and sat her on her feet as they both began to wash one another, then got out and dried off completely and got dressed. Both climbed into bed as the sun came up. Bella, being younger, fell asleep before her mate.

Godric stared down at his mate. She had changed a little.

Her hair was to her elbows and had a copper tone to it. Her skin was porcelain as snow and smooth and clear with perfection. Her stomach was flat and her hips rounded with her legs long and well toned. Her lips were red as blood and eyes pure as gold with a penetrating stare.

She was his and only his. He was thankful to have found her, the one that was destined to be his for all eternity. Closing his eyes slowly, he rested and buried his face into her hair purring deep inside his chest as she snuggled into him.

**Three Days Later At Night**

Pamela had slowly healed and was now moving around the house slowly but mostly rested with Bella hovering over her seeing to her ever need like a mother would a child. Bella stayed away from Sookie cause, as she put it 'She is too sweet and cheerful for my taste'. Eric had grown fond quickly over Bella which pleased Godric to no end.

Bella was upstairs tending to something when the Magister and his men walked in.

"Seize Pamela." he ordered pointing to Pam who was laying down on the couch. Louisa went to follow his orders, but before the others could do a thing, she was thrown so hard into a wall it dented.

Standing at the back of the couch and poised and curled up ready to strike was Bella with her fangs bared. She looked like a snake readied to strike as she hovered over Pam. Her eyes now a dark amber color.

Louisa growled baring her fangs as she looked pissed and crouched ready to lunge forward.

"Think before you a lay a hand on her." Growled Godric with a cold look upon his face.

Louisa froze as she saw the oldest living vampire in the new world right in front of her. She slowly backed up to her maker Hector with fear on her face.

"Godric.' Hector gave a bow of respect to the older vampire.

"Control her. For if she or the others lay one hand on my mate, I will destroy them." He glared coldly to them as they flinched in fear.

Bella, sensing no more danger, slowly relaxed and checked over Pam before turning to hiss sourly and angrily at Hector. She clearly knew he was the one responsible for hurting Pam. She was glaring so bad that, if looks could kill, Hector would have burst into flames and died a thousand times over and over again.

"Bella." Godric warned as she huffed and quit hissing but was still glaring.

"Now listen to what we have to say." Eric spoke before telling Hector everything as the Magister listened.

"Very well. Russell is certainly going to get what is coming to him along with Sophie-Ann." Hector nodded his head to them as Bella slowly quit glaring at him and moved as Pam sat up, now fully healed.

"So, we fight?" Bella spoke a soft smooth tone with an arched eyebrow as Pam stood next to her.

"We go now." Hector turned and nodded at Louisa to call Sophie-Ann. The Queen was going to meet them there.

They went outside and got ready to run. Eric picked up Sookie and had his sword on his back. They took off like bullets and ran for Russell's home. Bella was fast and lighter than the others so, as they came upon the Werewolf section, she took off to it fast, with Pam and Chow, who had shown up, following her.

The others barged right into the home, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Magister." Bowed Russell who had fear leaking off of him.

"I want everyone in this place in the main foyer." Ordered Hector with a cold look upon his face.

"As you wish." Nodded Russell with as he started to bark out orders.

Sookie had frozen as she saw Bill come down the stairs with Lorena beside him. She backed up and hid partly behind Eric seeking comfort and protection. She was still very upset and felt very betrayed. She was glad when Eric stepped more in front of her, blocking Bill from seeing her.

Eric tensed as Sophie-Ann walked in with her personal guards as well. He made sure he kept Sookie behind him and away from them all. He nodded as Godric moved closer to her as well for added protection.

The magister started right in on them leaving no room for mercy on anything. They had made him look like a fool and he was pissed off as hell. Louisa hissed at Andre as he had started to say something but he clamped his mouth shut. He must have heard of how cruel she could be when let loose.

Godric could feel Bella heading back towards them, with the other two right behind her. Glancing to the door, he watched as they were thrown off the hinges and in waltzed Bella, as well as Pam and Chow, covered in blood.

"All the mutts are dead." Bella stated with a sharp nod to Hector who on return nodded as Russell looked completely shocked and horror filled.

"Yep. Bella here took out the Alpha herself. She showed the bastard no mercy." Smirked Pam in pride at her Aunt.

Bella flittered to Godric's side with a smile upon her face as she gazed up at him.

"You did very well." He stroke her neck, receiving a purr in return from her as her eyes brightened with love for him and only him at the moment.

"If I die so does the Viking!" Hissed Sophie-Ann as she pointed to Eric with a cold look upon her face.

Those words caused several hisses and growls to be directed at her with cold looks. Godric looked pissed as hell that the child Queen dared to threaten his Childe. Pam was crouched as she growled low in her throat at her for threatening her maker. Bella moved fast and stood coiled up front of Eric looking like a snake again about to strike.

"I would be careful if I were you Sophie-Ann. She may be considered a baby among our kind but she is very deadly and will destroy anyone that threatens her family. Mr. Northman is her Maker's/Mate's childe making him her, Son/Brother. She tossed Louisa easily into a wall denting it when she went to grab Pamela." Hector smirked at the Queen as she eyed Bella like she was a Feral animal now.

Though he had no doubt what so ever that is what she will become if Eric or anyone she loved was attacked. Now he could see why she is Godric's mate. Both were cold and cruel and dangerous but also kind, caring and loving. They balanced out the other and kept harmony.

Godric watched his mate with some worry but was confident she could hold her own, especially with a seven foot Viking right at her back. He had to chuckle as his mate was usually loving and caring but when something set her off like someone messing with her loved ones, she became a massive ball of chaos/destruction/and death. He loved her so much that if she was ever hurt the one who did it would die a gruesome death.

"A council meeting will be held tomorrow. Until then, all of you on trial will remain here." Hector ordered with a cold look as he walked off to the office. The others slowly walked away except Bill and Lorena.

"Sookie?" Bill walked towards her but froze as Bella got in his way and in his face.

"You're the one who betrayed her! You tore out her heart and killed her by sleeping with that whore behind you!" Spat Pam shocking the others with her over protective nature.

Bella hissed at him coldly as his eyes darkened with anger. Oh yeah, Sookie had told her everything about this fucker in front of her. He was just like Edward and that pissed her off all the more.

"Please Sookie." Pleaded Bill holding out his hand for her, causing Eric and Lorena to growl.

"You belong to me William." Hissed Lorena with a cold look upon her face.

"Enough! Go back to your room and play house with your maker. All of this is annoying me." Bella growled low at him with a cold look in her eyes.

She turned and grabbed Sookie's arm and led her out of the room with Pam and Godric following behind. The other's followed right behind her.

**Next Night**

Bella watched as the king and queen were sentenced and dethroned. Eric was now the King of Mississippi and Godric was the King of Louisiana. She had protested when they said it the other way around. She told them there was no way in hell, that she would be in the same state with a bunch of mutts.

She took an unneeded breath and froze completely as she smelled them and the others. Once the trial was over she stayed on edge and glanced around her uneasily.

"Bella?" Godric was now beside her and laying a hand on her cheek.

"He and his family are here along with the pack." She whimpered and moved into his embrace.

"They won't lay a hand on you." Godric murmured against her hair as she snuggled into his arms.

"Bella?" Spoke up the familiar musical voice from her left.

Bella turned and stepped apart from Godric and nearly groaned as she saw them all standing there in shock at seeing her.

"Well fuck me sideways and up and back down a fucking mountain. It's a blast from the blast." Bella spoke with a sour look directed at them but she internally grinned at seeing their disapproval at her language.

"Bella how? We thought you were dead." Whispered Jacob softly with a grief filled look upon his face directed at her.

"Yeah well, here's a little secret I am dead." Bella spoke in a hushed voice causing her family to laugh softly and Sookie to actually chuckle at her.

"You know what we mean!" Snapped Edward to her with a cold look causing her to step back and hiss.

Godric moved in front of Bella and released a warning growl, "Control your son before he dies for upsetting and being threatening towards my mate." He glared at Carlisle with a dark look.

Edward looked as if someone killed him as Bella nuzzled her head under Godric's chin and purred as if to calm him down.

"Wait. You're the reason why she is so unsure of letting anyone in! You're all bastards!" Yelled Sookie as she placed her hands on her hips with a glare.

"Stay out of this." Snapped Rosalie but suddenly found herself hanging in the air by her throat and looking into very pissed off royal blue eyes.

"She belongs to me and only me. Snap at her again and I will kill you." Growled Eric with his fangs bared in rage.

He dropped her and the others went away as Sookie grabbed Bella and dragged her away from the others. They went into a room and didn't come back out for a while.

"I am getting worried. They have been in there for over an hour." Pam frowned and glanced at the door but looked over as a servant came walking up looking nervous as hell.

"What?" Godric asked with a soft tone in his voice.

"Lady Isabella wanted me to tell you that she and Lady Sookie will return soon." nodded the servant before he ran as fast as he could away.

"Godric can you feel them?" Eric asked with a concerned look upon his face towards his maker.

"No, somehow Bella is blocking me from finding them." Godric growled low at his mate being away from him.

"All we can do is wait." Sighed Chow under his breath as both ancients looked unhappy.

**Twenty Years Later**

Eric and Godric were having the annual get together for both states. They hadn't heard from Bella or Sookie which put them on edge around everyone.

Pam was bored and looked around but her gaze landed on two figures and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her glass of blood dropped from her hand and shattered on the floor.

"Pamela?" Frowned Eric in concern for his childe but all she did was motion for them both to look ahead.

They both had frozen in shock.

Bella and Sookie came walking towards them with smiles upon their faces.

Sookie wore a long blood red gown with her hair curled. She still looked the same as if she hadn't aged one bit, though her skin was paler and her body was more filled out.

Bella wore a long dark emerald green gown with her hair hanging freely.

Both girls stopped in front of them with smiles. Bella's held mischief while Sookie's held nervousness.

"How?" Eric asked motioning to her appearance with a concerned look as she looked at Bella who nodded.

"This." Sookie grinned huge as she lengthened her fangs shocking them.

"Who?" Pam asked as she stared at the now vampire Sookie with shock and amusement clearly written on her face.

"I asked Bella to be my maker and she agreed so I could be with my mate." Sookie spoke in a soft tone as Bella look filled with pride and giddiness as Godric wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck while telling her he was proud.

"And who is your mate?" Asked Chow with a small smirk upon his face as he realized why she did it.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Eric wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to his body as he returned her kiss.

Godric nodded and picked Bella up before zooming away to the gardens. He pinned her to a tree and kissed her hard the mouth.

"You are not to leave my side like that again without telling me. As you maker I command it." he spoke with a serious look as she shrugged and smiled, pulling him closer to her with a soft seductive purr.

Moving fast, her lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He tore off her underwear and freed himself from his pants and thrust into her with no warning.

He watched as his mate moaned and bucked against him. He moved fast and hard within her, claiming her as his and only his. She scraped her teeth along his neck making him moan with pleasure.

And that is how it went for the rest of the night till they moved into his bedroom and continued to make up for lost time.


End file.
